Faster
by snowbaby921
Summary: one-shot about Emmett wanting something and going after it.
1. Chapter 1

**Faster**

Everything in life only goes one way. You cannot turn back time and have a do over. After all the years I have been alive you think I would know this. For some reason I keep going back in my mind to one horrible mistake I made. The mistake was betraying my brother and going after his mate taking her for myself.

I first played some small non-noticeable mind games with her. I would be with my mate Rose and would be kissing her while looking over at Bella making her blush. Then sometimes I would walk be real close and brush up against her. How beautiful she was without even knowing it. The little smiles she does, the way she will look down when you talk to her making her feel uncomfortable. Why had I taken up this obsession with her I couldn't tell you. She was a challenge that I needed, something that was not mine that I wanted.

The day her and Edward came home telling all of us she wanted to be changed I knew I wanted her while she was still human. I needed to figure out how and where. I still wanted to play games with her for a little while though. After school one day I stayed late knowing she had an extra class. Everyone in my family had already left so I waited buy her truck. Soon she was walking out of the school coming towards me and didn't even realize I was there yet.

"Bella watch where you are going."

"Emmett what are you doing here, shouldn't you be home already." she asked

"Yeah I needed to stay after. Could I get a lift?" I asked

"Why cant you run home, would be faster" She laughed unlocking her door, I gently touched her back and whispered in her ear.

"But then I wouldn't get to spend the much needed extra time with such a beautiful girl" That made her blush.

"Fine get in" She replied not looking at me. I hopped in the passengers side of the truck and quickly rubbed my hand against her leg. She moved slowly away taking in a big breath. I was starting to get to her and I knew this. I needed her to want to be with me but I didn't know the consequences at the time. We were half way to my house when I decided to put my hand back on her leg, when I did she acted like she didn't even notice. I started to move my hand slowly up her thigh and towards her crotch. She jumped a little but kept on driving. I began to rub my thumb in between her legs and this made her start to breath harder.

"Emmett" She finally said "What are you doing?"

"I am doing something I've been wanting for a long time" I replied rubbing a little faster.

She stated moaning a little bit as we pulled into my drive way. She stopped before she got all the way up to the house and I rubbed even faster, her body started convulsing and I knew she was cumming. As soon as she was done I quickly kissed her and sped out of the truck leaving her there wanting more. I knew I had her then, but didn't want it all at once. For some reason I needed a little more time with her. She would not tell Edward just yet I knew this much.

The next day I was not surprised when she was waiting out by my jeep. She did not have her truck that day and I stayed after again to see if she needed a ride. She gladly accepted and we left the school lot. All of a sudden I felt her hand go for my pants and unzip them.

"Now its my turn" She said. wow I didn't know she had it in her. She bent down and took my hard cock into her mouth while rubbing my balls with her hand. She started out slowly licking up and down my manhood and playing with the tip with her tongue. Oh my god she was good at this. She started sucking up and down faster and faster making me park the car., I had stopped just down the road from her house out of sight and grabbed her head by the hair thrusting into her mouth.

She took all my cock into her mouth with no problem. She went faster bringing me over the edge as I pumped my cock into her mouth once more and let out all my juices down her throught. She sat up grabbed her bag and left me there. Damn she was good and I wanted her more than ever now. It was time to get what I wanted and I was pretty damn sure she wanted it to. I met her by her truck in front of her house the next day. She came up to me and patted my crotch threw my pants and got into the truck. I got into the passenger side and leaned over to her.

"Lets go into the woods for the day, no school, no family, just you and me."

She didn't say a word just started driving. We ended up at the beach and I didn't mind that at all. We got out of the truck and she walked up to me, she pulled my pants down before I got a chance to say a word.

"No talking" She said and started sucking my cock. God damn she was really good. I didn't want it over so fast so i pushed her off of me and laid her down while ripping her cloths off. I began to eat her out with her moaning and grinding her hips into me. She grabbed my hair and dragged me up to kiss her. I quickly drove my 10' cock into her hole before she had time to think.

"Oh my god' She screamed

I began pumping ever so slowly in and out. Every time the tip of my cock would come out and then just as it went back in she would moan or scream out my name. I was in heaven I waited so long for this moment. I slid out of her and rolled her over onto her stomach. I reentered her doggy style and grabbed her breasts from behind. I rammed into her a couple times and started going faster.

'oh god Emmett, Faster, harder, I want you so bad" She screamed

I did as I was told and drove in deeper and harder and faster.

"Oh my god I'm cumming" She screamed

I felt her insides closing around me so tight. I grabbed her hair and drove into her a couple more times just as I was about to cum I pulled out and came all over her back. She rolled over and looked at me wide eyed.

"We will have to do this again" is all she said before getting dressed in her gym clothes and leaving me standing there to my thoughts. I knew I did a wrong thing but everything went so fast I couldn't stop. That's the day I wish never happened because now my brother knows from reading my mind and hates me for the rest of our very long lives......


	2. name change

**A/N Wanted to let all my readers know that my name was changed from babygurl010407 to snowbaby921 I had to change for personal reasons and hope I can let all my readers know they can look for my stories under this name**


End file.
